The Female Namekian
by Natalie Evans
Summary: Piccolo is having strange visions of a female namekian, asking for his help. He decides to go and dig up how much of a female namekian possibility there is, only to find out, there were females long ago! He hunts down the one who's come in contact with him, and he gets more than he bargained for. Warning! Strong language and Sexual themes included! You are warned!
1. Visions

Piccolo hovered behind a waterfall, in his meditative pose. His weighted clothing was on the ground below him, and there were people on the other side of the waterfall, laughing and having fun. It wasn't the fact that he hated hearing them having fun, or seeing it as a matter of fact, but truth be told he was a loner and just needed time alone sometimes. Nothing against anyone, but it was just the way he was 'raised' that led him to do this.

'Piccolo.' Piccolo's eyes shot open and he looked behind him. He saw the outline of a girl... 'Come and save me Piccolo.' Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the... Who are you?" The outline became a bit clearer, showing a slight green tint in the skin.

"I am the last female. My name is-"

"PICCOLO!" The figure vanished and Piccolo turned and faced Gohan, who was holding Pan in his arms.

"What is it?"

"Who were you talking to? Don't tell me you're going senile already?" Gohan laughed and smiled. "Anyway, we're about to pack up and go. It looks like a storms heading this way so we'll be finishing this at Bulma's. You coming? Nobody's expecting you to." Piccolo scrunched up his nose at the thought of being in a house with Vegeta. Being outside in the open was one thing, being under the same roof was another.

"No thanks. I think I've had my fill of picnics and fun for the day. I might stop by later." Gohan nodded and quickly ran through the water fall back to where everyone was. Piccolo sighed and sat down on a rock, and rubbed his temples. "The last female... Green skin... She couldn't have been a Namekian. No female namekians exist." Piccolo looked up. "Oh Kami... They don't exist right?"

"Dende." The younger Namekian looked behind him at Piccolo. "You can get in contact with the grand elder correct?"

"Oh. Yes of course I can. Why? Did you sense a problem?"

"Not really no. I just need to channel him as quick as possible without causing a panic." Dende laughed.

"Well no panic will be caused. Give me a moment to connect with him." Piccolo nodded, and Dende closed his eyes.

It seemed like forever to the, growing impatient, Piccolo, before Dende gave Piccolo the signal to contact the Grand Elder.

'Grand Elder. I have a few questions for you. I take it you can tap into the memories of the previous Elder correct?'

'Of course Piccolo. What seems to be troubling you.' Piccolo sighed. 'They'll never believe me.' He thought to himself.

'I had a vision. There was a female Namekian talking to me. But aren't they nonexistent? I don't need a full answer yet, just tell me, have they ever existed before? Like the beginning of the namekians?' Piccolo anxiously awaited an answer.

'Piccolo, listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you.'

'Continue.'

'There were females. Long before the evil was wiped off this planet, there were females. They were all wiped out one day, and nobody knows why. They may have become useless, or meaningless, and have left. But there were once females.'

'So you're saying, my vision-'

'May have not just been an illusion. There may still be one. Did you see anything else on her when she came to you?'

'No, unfortunately. Just her.'

'Well she may contact you again. I suggest keeping a clear meditation schedule, as many hours as you can get in, to try and contact her. She might give you clues as to where she is located.'

'She said come and save me. I hate to say it, but my instincts are screaming to get her.' Piccolo tensed up, remembering the pain in the Namekians voice when she came to him. 'Do you think she could be trapped on Namek?'

'In truth that sounds like a long shot, but if you think she's here and you can get here, go ahead and come.'

'Thank you Grand Elder.' Piccolo turned away from Dende and rubbed his eyes.

"Female namekians? I didn't believe such a thing could exist." Piccolo glanced at Dende.

"Gohan told me you didn't even know what a female was." Dende shrugged.

"I never met one before. We're a planet full of men, what do you expect?" Piccolo chuckled at the cocky tone in Dende's voice. 'That boy is growing up quickly.' "The first woman I met was Bulma, and I couldn't even tell the difference."

"You were also young Dende. Now that you're guardian of Earth you know more than you should on differences between men and woman." Dende chuckled and looked at the ground.

"Well that much is true. But that's not the point. The point is, now we know there's a female Namekian around. And what is the planet going to do if they find out? We've evolved over the years we don't even have the genitalia anymore, so if she's from before our evolution..." Piccolo scratched the back of his neck.

"Well. You might not." Piccolo and Dende stood in silence for a moment.

"Of course. You are the son of Kami's evil side. No evolution was needed there." Piccolo shrugged. "Anyway, if you think she's on Namek I suggest you go and get her before someone else finds her."

"Thank you." Piccolo flew off the tower, and headed straight for Bulma's home.

"What? You need me to take you to Planet Namek?!" Piccolo nodded. "But why? Is there a certain reason, or are you planning a vacation?" Goku laughed a little.

"There's a certain reason but I can't say with so many people around." Piccolo whispered. Namekian or not, the wives here could hear like bats.

"Alright fine. But I can't just leave, Chichi will get mad."

"You just have to make me get there. Then you can head back."

"And what about getting you home?"

"I'll telepathically contact you when I've done what was needed." Goku crossed his arms and rubbed his chin.

"Alright. Grab my shoulder."


	2. Search

Piccolo and Goku appeared on King Kai's planet, and Piccolo scoffed. "Why are we here?"

"I can't sense the Namekians from Earth, it's best if I do it here." Goku faced the way King Kai had told him where the Namekians are, and focused. "Hang on."

"What?" Goku looked at him and grinned in his Goku-y way.

"Can you tell me why I'm taking you to Namek first so I don't feel like an idiot just appearing there?" Piccolo sighed.

"Alright."

They both sat down in the grass as Piccolo explained the vision he saw, and contacting the Great Elder. Goku listened with interest, and chuckled at the end of the story.

"So a female Namekian?" Goku jumped at the sound of King Kai behind him. "Well I haven't heard anyone talk about the females in a long time."

"So they're real?" King Kai nodded.

"I was alive when they were around, and I remember them. They didn't have the pink skin you males ever had all over, no they just had them on their arms, they all had different hair colors, some had pinks, some had blues and purples, some had green, and some had none."

"Do you know why they vanished?" Piccolo asked. King Kai looked at him. "And don't say you'll tell me if I tell you a joke, that's not going to happen."

"Well if I did know I'd tell you. But unfortunately the day they were wiped out I wasn't checking up on them. I had a schedule on checking up on all the planets and that was not their day. When I went back to see how they were doing it was chaos. I'm guessing the darker Namekians grew tired of the females, seeing as men could still reproduce their own anyway. That's a guess though." Piccolo sighed.

"So you have no idea then... All because of a schedule."

"Well yes. Of course after the storms I had no idea they had come back so I removed them."

"Awh man King Kai, do you think that if there is another female Namekian that they could create more?"

"From what I understood by watching them, only the males could produce males and only the females could produce females. Unless there was sex involved of course. Then usually a male and female would be born."

"So whoa wait back up. Namekians... Had sex organs?"

"Yes. They adapted after they became useless though and there were no long organs of that sort. Of course... there are a few who still have them..." King Kai chuckled and turned around.

"A few...?"

"Yes. Ones who were sent away before they adapted. And their split forms." Goku blinked and then looked at Piccolo.

"Piccolo you...?" Goku stared in awe. "Wow. That's. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because it was unimportant that's why now shut up."

"Hey Pic?"

"What?"

"I wanna come find this female too!" Goku got in his hands and knees, and got his face close to Piccolo's. "Please? You don't wanna go alone do ya?" Piccolo covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Goku."

"Oh come on. I know you're used to being alone but this is an adventure!"

"What about Chichi?"

"She'll live. Come on. And when we bring home a girl for you she'll understand."

"Now wait who said she was going to be a girl for me!?" Piccolo got up. "She won't be. I'm just finding her that's all. Got it? But fine, whatever you can come along." Goku stood up, and smiled, then began sensing the Namekian's energy again.

Goku and Piccolo appeared on Namek and Goku looked around. "Wow it's nicer out here than I remember." Goku smiled. "Of course when I was out here I was too busy dying to check out the scenery." Goku rubbed the back off his head and laughed.

"Hush. Your voice is getting annoying Goku. What we need to do is find out where she could be. I think meditating would be best right now, to see if I can get anything now that I'm close to home."

They flew to the nearest place where no other namekians were around and Piccolo got into his meditative stance.

"Piccolo what am I supposed to do until you see anything?"

"Go... Hunt something. Find yourself something to eat, I don't want to be interrupted by the rumbling of your stomach."

"Okay!" Goku ran off and Piccolo rolled his eyes then began to meditate.

Piccolo meditated, concentrating on the mental image of the figure he saw while he was behind the waterfall. The green tint of the skin, the long shoulder length hair, the curves of her hips and her- NO! Piccolo pinched his arm. 'Don't even think about that stuff. That won't help you find her.' Piccolo scoffed and focused again on trying to get into Kami's memories. So far there was no luck finding anything on female Namekians anywhere.

'HELP ME PLEASE!' The image of the female flashed into his mind. She was being buried in snow by... Another female? And a male was standing there, just watching her. Piccolo scrunched his eyes as he watched the other female laugh, then walk over to the man and passionately kiss him, walking away with him as if nothing had happened. It began to blizzard outside in the vision, and he watched helplessly as the female almost made it out, only to be covered more.

Snow? Snow! Piccolo fell out of his meditative state. "I know where she is!" Goku looked at him. "Come on." Piccolo flew away and Goku sighed, shoved an entire chunk of fish into his mouth, and followed behind Piccolo.

"Where is she?"

"In the mountains. I think I know which one. If Kami's memories serve correctly there was one that always gave the Namekians a haunting chill, and yes the mountains are covered in snow and freezing. Deal with it Goku."

They flew to a mountain. "This one." Piccolo looked around. "Yes... This one."

"Are you sure?" Piccolo nodded. "Alright..." Goku sighed. "Let's start looking."

They began to search, looking around the mountain, Goku freezing his hair off and Piccolo keeping his body heated. "P- p- Piccolo I don't th- th- think she's h- h- here."

"You're just saying that because you're cold. Ignore it Goku." Goku shivered and rubbed his arms.

"I am not Piccolo I've looked everywhere." Piccolo sighed.

"Maybe on the other side of the mountain then." Piccolo began walking and he whacked his foot into something hard. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Piccolo rubbed his foot, and looked down. "What the hell did I run into?" He brushed some snow off where his foot had hit, and his eyes widened.

"Goku I found her!" Goku ran over. "But she's..."

Goku and Piccolo both stared in awe, at the Female Namekian completely covered in ice.


	3. Thawing

"Careful Goku. She's already frozen in ice she doesn't need any more problems." Goku and Piccolo and gotten the block of ice out of the snow and were currently flying back to their spot to unfreeze her.

"Piccolo can't we just take her to King Kai's planet and unfreeze her there? He might know of ways."

"No Goku. She needs unfrozen in a place she'll be comfortable with. This is her home so she'll be most comfortable here." Goku sighed and landed back where they were before. "Okay Piccolo how are you planning to unfreeze her?"

"Fire... Obviously. I mean you've already got a very dim one you used to cook with earlier, I'm sure you can get the fire going again." Goku handed the ice block to Piccolo and ran to his fire, and began getting it lit again.

"Piccolo what are you going to do when she's unfrozen?"

"I don't know."

"You wanna convince her to come home with ya don't you?"

"Stop thinking stuff like that before I cause a second memory erasing blow to your head." Goku put his hand on his head and frowned, then stuck out his tongue.

"Rude."

The fire hissed as another water droplet hit it. Piccolo has set something up to prop the ice over the fire so it would melt. It was slow going, and Goku had to go home twice to check in on his wife, then explain to everyone they'd be home tomorrow.

Piccolo splashed some water in his face and looked at Goku, who had his hands heated with energy and was melting the parts of the ice that the fire wasn't getting to.

"Think maybe I should've melted her chest and face along with the fire so she could breathe?"

"She's fine Goku. If she came too while she was still trapped in the ice it could ruin something."

"Right... She could fall in the fire or hurt herself..."

After a few hours all that was left to unfreeze were her hands, and she'd be completely unfrozen. After the chest had been unfrozen and the nose and mouth areas they gave her a few moments of CPR and she began to breathe again.

She had shoulder length pink hair, and her skin tone was lighter than Piccolos. Like King Kai had she did not have the pink thing over her body, but just on her arms. Of course neither of them dared to look under her dress she was wearing, in case she woke up. Piccolo guessed from the look of things they did not have them on the stomach regions either, and just like any other Namekian, she did not show any signs of having any nipples.

She wore a pink dress down to her knees with a blue belt around her waist. She had the padded neck cover that most Namekian's still wore, but it was much smaller than that worn by a male.

"There." Goku moved his hands, to show hers, unfrozen finally. "That took forever, but she's finally completely free." Goku looked over at Piccolo who seemed to be gazing at the female, like he was focusing on something important. "So when do you think she'll come to?" Goku poked Piccolo and he jumped at a bit and looked at him.

"I don't know. I'd guess an hour or so, maybe a few minutes. It could take days Goku. I mean who knows how long she's been-"

"Ngh..." Goku and Piccolo looked down at the female, who had moved her head to the side. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, then opened them. She looked at Piccolo and blinked. "Moru..?" She looked over at Goku and sat up, then scooted back a bit. "Who are you? Where am I?" She looked around. "Home..."

"I'm Goku! I'm a saiyan who was raised on Earth so don't worry I won't hurt you. And this is Piccolo, a Namekian raised on Earth." The girl looked at them. "We found you in some ice. We unfroze you and brought you back to life. So what's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name?" Goku leaned over to Piccolo. "Does she not know her own name?"

"I know my own name idiot! It's Tsuno. My name's Tsuno. I meant what did you say before? You found me where?"

"Up on the mountain. You were buried under a pile of snow and trapped in ice." Tsuno stared at Goku, and she covered her face.

"Oh god it wasn't just a dream. Oh god... Oh god..." Piccolo cocked his head to the side and stared at her. He saw her chest expand shortly and flatten again, and her shoulders raised slightly. He watched as tears rolled from the cracks in her fingers and fell on her dress. "He's a jerk. I need to find Moru. Do either of you know where he is?"

"Tsuno... There is no Namekian named Moru. He's probably dead." Tsuno looked at Piccolo and wiped her eyes.

"What? What year is it?" Piccolo said a year and Tsuno blinked. "I've been in ice... For three hundred years?"

"Wow you look young for a three hundred year old!"

"Please I was encased in ice apparently when I was twenty two. I think I'll just say my age to be that." Tsuno tried to stand and stumbled and fell back over. "Well I can forget standing." Goku got up.

"I'll get you some water to help you with your strength." Goku walked away and Tsuno looked at Piccolo.

"So...You call yourself Piccolo?" She smiled. "What a nice name if I say so myself." Piccolo smiled quickly then looked away. "So how old are you?"

"Thirty one." Piccolo looked at her. "Why? Does it matter?"

"No, but curiosity never hurt anyone did it?" Piccolo shrugged.

"I'm sure it has."

Tsuno Piccolo and Goku sat around talking for a good two hours, Tsuno asking most of the questions about where they were, what had changed, and so one. Piccolo and Goku asked questions about the female namekians, and had to explain to her that there were none left. It came to no surprise to either of them when she began crying, realizing her friends and family were gone, and they sat in silence whenever she did cry.

"Well Piccolo, now that the questions have been answered we should go home. I think I can arrange for Bulma to set up a room for Tsuno to stay in for one night."

"Wait, you're taking me to Earth?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry the world at peace right now, you won't get hurt. And Bulma's very nice, but I'd steer clear of Vegeta he's not the worlds nicest to Namekians."

"Goku... Right? I don't think I can go to Earth... But I know I can't stay here..."

"Well Goku's our transportation to Earth, so do pick Tsuno. He has a family to get back to." Tsuno nodded and looked at the ground.

"Help me stand." Goku held out his hand and Tsuno took it. She stood slowly, and stumbled. Goku helped her stay up and chuckled.

"You'll get used to walking again soon." Goku smiled and grabbed Piccolo. He vanished with them both and appeared on King Kai's for a split second then appeared back home at in the living room Bulma's home. "Well here we are."

"Wow." Tsuno looked around and linked her arm with Piccolos, and pressed up against it. "This place... Is big."

"Ha ha! Yeah I guess it is. Come on, let's go get Bulma."


	4. Sleepover

After waking up a very angry Vegeta on accident, and then Bulma short after, Goku and Piccolo were finally able to settle everything down and explain all that was going on. After only a few moments of talking they were able to convince Bulma to let Tsuno and Piccolo stay the night Bulma had set them up in the same room, but with separate beds. "It's always better to be with someone in a strange place." She had said. Goku had left for home after they got settled into bed, and Piccolo wished him luck with Chichi.

It stormed that night and Tsuno laid in bed tossing and turning, reliving the events that took place before she woke to Piccolo and Goku.

She remembered her lover, Moru, telling her to meet her on a mountain, when she arrived she waited for hours before he showed up. He told her that they were breaking up, and then that's when the snow fell on her, burying her. She tried digging out but it was no use, she was trapped in ice. That was the last thing she remembered.

A crash of thunder woke her up and she looked at Piccolo, who was sleeping peacefully. She got up out of bed and walked to his. "Piccolo..." She touched his arm and he grabbed her wrist in a reflex, then looked at her and let go.

"Sorry. Is something wrong Tsuno?"

"N- No. I just... I can't sleep..." Tsuno hugged herself and looked away from him. Piccolo scooted over and tapped the bed next to him.

"Lay down." Tsuno bit the inside of her lip and laid in the bed next to him. She curled up, and rested her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you. You seemed to be sleeping so soundly."

"It's fine. I usually don't sleep in a bed. I sleep where I can." Tsuno smiled.

"Tell me about yourself Piccolo. I'm curious..." Piccolo sighed, and began telling her about his past.

Like two kids at a sleepover they stayed awake past the time they should be asleep, talking to each other about things that wouldn't even matter in the morning. They stayed up until all they could do was yawn after each sentence.

Tsuno closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Piccolo's heartbeat, which drowned out the storm, and lulled her to sleep.

When Piccolo awoke the next morning, he noticed Tsuno had gotten up. She was holding up a shirt probably left by Bulma for her, and she had taken off her dress. Piccolo stared at her for a moment, and then felt a tingling? He hadn't felt this before... He watched her a moment more before grunting and sitting up. Tsuno gasped and quickly pulled on the shirt, which hung down over her hips. "G- good morning Piccolo."

"Nn..." He answered as he rubbed his eyes. "Morning to you as well." Piccolo got up.

"Did you sleep well?" Piccolo shrugged and headed to the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the water, then splashed cold water in his face. He wiped his face off with a towel and sighed, then looked at his reflection.

"Get a grip Piccolo... She's just a Namekian." He told himself. "Just... a..." The image of her without anything on flashed through his mind and he pinched himself.

"Piccolo I'm heading out of the room... I want to look around just for a bit."

"O- Okay! Be careful!" Tsuno left the bedroom and Piccolo sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Tsuno wandered around the household, easily getting lost. "Oh... Where am I?" She looked into a room and saw Bra sitting on her floor playing with a doll. Bra looked up at her. "Oh uh. Hello... Do you know... How to get downstairs?"

"Yes I do." Bra stood up. She walked over to Tsuno and took her hand, and led her down the hall. "My name's Bra. What's yours?"

"Tsuno..." Tsuno smiled and walked next to Bra. Bra led her downstairs to Bulma.

"Mommy! I found a friend." Bulma smiled.

"Thank you Bra." Bra let go of Tsuno's hand and skipped away. "Good morning... Tsuno. Right?" Tsuno nodded. "Did you sleep well? I saw you and Piccolo getting cozy.

"There was a storm and I uh couldn't sleep is all! It was nothing." Tsuno's ears turned red. "That's all."

"Alright, I believe you. That storm was intense last night." Bulma held up a cup. "Coffee?"

"What's that?"

"God you Namekian's are a weird race. I love it." Bulma smiled. "I'll get you a cup, you decide if you want it." Bulma poured Tsuno a cup of coffee and handed it to her. Tsuno took a sip and cringed.

"It's bitter."

"It's also black. You might like creamed coffee. Or just some milk." Tsuno shook her head.

"No I'll just drink it since you poured it for me." Tsuno closed her eyes and chugged the rest of the coffee. "Ack. Bitter." She shook her head and set down the cup. "Thanks anyway. I hope me being here is no bother."

"Oh no it's not. I had the entire planet of Namekian's here one time for a little over a year, and it didn't bother anything."

"WOMAN!"

"And there's the only bother." Vegeta came downstairs.

"Woman where's your mother? She need to make something suitable to eat." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I thought you guys could smell like crazy. She's in the kitchen making some food. Go." Vegeta scoffed and walked away. "I'm sorry about him, he's just prissy." Tsuno laughed.

"I've known a few of my people who were like that. I believe Piccolo told me they were all exiled and now they're all dead or him." Bulma smiled.

"So Tsuno, I have a few questions for you. About females and such, since I haven't seen one. And I want to take a look at your anatomy."

"M- My anatomy?"

"Well with x-rays and such. I don't need to see you naked or anything, but I'd love to know how your reproduction would work."

"Oh... I take it that means you're asking my permission first?"

"Of course. I'd never do something on someone who's alive without written or verbal permission."


	5. X-ray

After everyone was awake and had eaten, Bulma led Tsuno down to her lab. "I hope I don't make you uncomfortable." Bulma turned to Tsuno and smiled. "You're the only female I've ever met. Oh this is so exciting."

"According to the others, every other female was wiped out... No wonder you haven't met any others." Tsuno rubbed her arm. "I never realized that all my friends and family would die without me."

"Alright while I set up, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I wasn't a warrior namekian, that was mostly held off for men and the occasional tom boy. Nobody cared though, if they could knock someone out they were welcome." Tsuno chuckled to herself. "Anyway, I took care of kids. Not mine of course, I never had any..."

"Never found a guy?" Bulma shot a glance at her, even as a human female Bulma wasn't stupid, she could tell when another race was attractive, hence Vegeta.

"Never had sex." Tsuno shrugged. "Unimportant though of course. The only time Namekians had sex was for pleasure. We can always spit up an egg if we wanted a kid once we were old enough. Anyway, I did have a guy. His name was Moru, and he was amazing in all the right ways. He was smart, funny, and he was a healer." She leaned on a wall and stared up. "Little did I know, he was actually a jerk. We do have on our planet what you ... Humans would refer to as marriages. But it was a ritual held only between those who wanted to do it. It involved finally giving yourself up to the other."

"So this ritual was just sex?" Tsuno shook her head. "No?" Bulma seemed confused, and interested now.

"We'd mark eachother, everyone did it in a different way. And the ritual meant absolute and complete love, and a new clan for the planet, another town as you'd call it. I thought Moru was going to take me to a part of the planet that was uninhabited, but he didn't." Tsuno closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Instead when we met at the spot he told me he never wanted to see me again, before I could speak there were piles of snow on me. I tried digging myself out but I quit when I heard Moru laughing, and another girl talking to him, followed by a kissing noise. I gave up realizing he didn't love me... I guess I froze and when those two uncovered me I was hoping being frozen was just a nightmare."

Bulma set down her tools and grabbed Tsunos hand gently, and patted it. "I'm sorry it had to end like that for you." Tsuno nodded. "Nobody should ever have o go through that, especially not a sweet girl like you."

"Thanks... Anyway you wanted to do some experiments?" Bulma nodded and pointed to a bed.

"Lay on that for me. It's just an x-ray, meaning I'm gonna take pictures of your insides without actually having to shove something inside you. Or knock you out." Bulma moved an x-ray machine over and smiled. "Just lay as still as possible for a moment. It won't hurt but the stiller you are the clearer the picture."

A few minutes later Bulma finished up and was looking at the pictured she took with fascination. "Wow! Namekian anatomy's actually pretty close to a humans!" Bulma turned and looked at Tsuno. "From what I can tell too, your body didn't sustain any serious injuries from being frozen, but the only way to completely tell is to get an x-ray from another namek. I'll have Piccolo come down here for that later." Bulma hung the pictures up on a light board. "Alright from what I can see, you've got a reproductive organ. Meaning you and your race were at a point able to produce babies correct?"

"Yeah. But like I said sex wasn't for reproduction, just for fun. We didn't do much with them."

"Which could explain why after the females died out the namekians would have lost that part of their body, they simply evolved. Now, I'm gonna throw human terms out there so if you need help with anything ask me." Tsuno nodded. "Okay well, right here-" Bulma pointed to the pictures and began explaining a few things she found out.

"Wait- ovulation? Periods? What in the world are those?" Bulma smiled as she quickly explained them. "Oh... I see. Sorry, continue."

Upstairs from the lab Piccolo sat at the table, sipping a cup of water and focusing on the condensation on the side so none ruined Bulmas table. He could easily hear everything that Bulma and Tsuno were discussing downstairs. 'Tsunos very trusting, she's barely known any of us and already we've got her backstory.' Piccolo thought to himself. He also overheard Tsuno talking about mating rituals, and now he heard them talking about complete female anatomy. Although he was curious he tuned himself away from that and elsewhere.

He heard Vegeta outside cursing at the weather for making it impossible to train in the mud, and with Bulma busy with the 'nameks bitch' she couldn't work on making the gravity chamber better. Piccolo muttered under his breath and stood up, setting the cup down on a napkin and going outside to Vegeta. Vegeta turned and looked at him.

"Well well, if it isn't the green giant. Finally leaving?"

"As much as that would make me happy, I know me being here causes your suffering, so I think I'll stick around for awhile longer." Vegeta growled in his chest and crossed his arms.

"Staying around to see me suffer, or staying around the get hard over the girl you so obviously seem interested in?" Piccolo grunted.

"I don't have any interest in anything other than making you suffer and my own meditation. I brought her back because she called to me. If a female saiyan called to you, you'd do the same thing. Except by this time you'd have jumped her and made sure she was your next bed-mate."

"If she didn't rip my balls off. Unlike your weak species, Saiyans were a PROUD warrior race!" Piccolo groaned, here went Vegeta again, proud warrior race, fighters til the end, blah blah blah. He'd heard it all before way to many times.

"Alright alright, calm your hairline down and stop talking already. Your voice is only second most annoying next to Goku's." Piccolo turned, feeling Vegeta's CHI rise as he got angry was satisfaction enough. He went back inside and wandered around, his feet carrying him to the doors leading to the lab. He listened down for anything Bulma and Tsuno might be saying that he wouldn't want to walk in on. Luckily, all that female talk was over and they were discussing Tsuno being frozen.

Piccolo went downstairs, knocking the wall next to the lab before entering. "My ears are ringing, I heard you say my name." Bulma looked at him.

"Oh yeah perfect actually. I need to do an-"

"x-ray on my body. I heard you say it already."

"Well, aren't you showing off today." Piccolo grunted and removed his weighted clothing. Bulma shooed Tsuno off the bed and asked her to wait for a moment while Piccolo laid down and they took an x-ray of his body quickly.


	6. Game On

The x-ray went well, no injuries were noticeable on Tsunos body, and Bulma had found out about Piccolo's sex and reproductive organs as well, laughing to herself and refusing to admit she was enjoying herself. Piccolo didn't really care, Bulma didn't want to admit completely what she was laughing about but she did say that Piccolo was bigger than Vegeta in more way than one.

Piccolo flew himself away from Capsule Corp for awhile to try and get some quiet, and ended up at a waterfall not far from town. He took his turban off and floated above the water, getting into a meditative position.

After about an hour of trying to get himself comfortable to meditate he gave up and decided now was not the time to try it. Instead he put his turban back on and flew to the son household. He knocked on the door, which swung open quickly to Goku standing there. "Piccolo! Finally you're here! This is about the female right?" The female, Piccolo felt himself get slightly angered when Goku didn't even refer to her as a namekian, she was just 'the female', but he dismissed his anger remembering Goku wasn't the smartest around.

"If you put it that way I suppose it is." Goku walked outside and shut the door.

"Sooo what seemed to be the trouble with her?"

"Oh there's no trouble at all, but I need to ask you a few questions. You or Gohan if he's home." Piccolo preferred talking with Gohan about things, but if he tried to he'd have to explain everything all over again.

"Gohan's not home, he's out again." Goku smiled. "So you're stuck with me, now tell me, what happened?"

Piccolo walked away from the house and over to the lake, Goku sensed he was uncomfortable and followed. Piccolo sat by a river nearby and explained the events that happened that morning, waking up to Tsuno naked in front of him, and the feeling that swept through his body.

"Piccolo your ears are turning purple." Goku teased, poking one. "I think you woke up and just got a little crush is all. I wouldn't worry about it or act weird around her if you could." Goku shrugged and took his shoes off, stepping into the river water. "I know that feeling, I started feeling it after awhile of being married to Chichi, I never felt it before because I only promised to marry her. But then some feelings came along and now I'm really happy."

"You better not tell Chichi I dragged you all the way out here for this. She's have one of our heads on a plate for tonight's dinner." Goku laughed.

"I won't Pic." Piccolo grunted and closed his eyes.

"Go back home now Goku, I need to meditate now." Goku nodded and picked his shoes up before flying away.

Back at Capsule Corp..

Tsuno stood in front of a mirror fixing her hair up. Bulma had told her a lot on Earth, and different things she could be doing instead of sitting around waiting for something to happen, so she ended up trying some hair styles, without cutting her hair of course. "If you want to get a good hairstyle I'd have to take you to a salon." Bulma piped up from behind her.

"I told you my hair's fine." Tsuno muttered. "I don't need a new hairstyle just because I'm on Earth, It's straight and flat, the way most of my race used to wear it." Tsuno spun around and looked at Bulma. "What is it with Earth and changing their hair so much hm? You showed me a bunch of pictures of just yourself and your hairs so different in all of them."

"I like to experiment a lot. Plus on Earth hair says a lot about a person. Besides, I figured a new hair style may help you pick up someone." Bulma smiled and put two fingers up to her head, imitating antenna on a Namekian. She stood tall and make her face grouchy, and her voice deep. "Hi I'm Piccolo." She smiled and Tsuno rolled her eyes.

"Him? Really? He's interesting, but he seems so..."

"Pissy? Yeah we all know that. My husbands the same way, you shouldn't worry though, it's always the tough ones who are sofites."

"If I wanted him I wouldn't be shy about it, we aren't a race that keeps out feelings in for long. I don't want him, I don't need a man." Tsuno's mind wandered for a moment before she shook her head. "I don't want anyone..."

"Tsuno. I'm sorry about what happened on Namek, but that man was a complete jerk from what I can tell. Piccolo isn't like him, he'll probably protect you."

"Stop being a match maker." Tsuno left the bathroom and wandered around, Bulma quickly followed her.

"Fine, but at least let me get you new clothes? I'm sure you can find something you'll like." Tsuno glared at her. "Or not, jees the namekians are a stubborn race." Bulma quickly walked away before Tsuno could say anything back to her.

"And humans are a dumb one." She mumbled, walking to the door and swinging it open, bumping into someone outside. "Hey!" She looked straight at Vegeta, who was standing at the door with a scowl. "Oh great it's Prince Pissy." Vegeta grunted and shoved past her.

"Where'd Bulma go? She needs to fix the GR, since her father just screwed it up."

"She went upstairs I think. Why don't you grow some brains and fix it yourself?" Tsuno crossed her arms and the saiyan prince looked at her.

"Why don't you shut up before I blow you to kingdom come?"

"Oh I'm so scared." Tsuno walked over and poked his nose. "Bulma told me you're a huge softie, I guess she's right. All talk and no action."

"Oh did she now?" Vegeta growled. "Well she isn't right on that. I am not soft at all."

"Well then prove it to me. I heard all about your past mr prince. You don't seem like much to me."

"Sorry I don't like hitting people who I could kill with my thumb." Vegeta crossed his arms, Tsuno laughed.

"Sure, you are soft." She shrugged and walked to the door, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "If you can prove it in a way other than fighting then I'll believe you." Tsuno smirked and left the house, shutting the door behind her. Vegeta stood alone in the living room and smiled to himself.

"Alright then, game on."


	7. A small fight

"Green bean!" Piccolo groaned, hearing Vegeta's voice behind him. "Explain something to me." Piccolo turned and looked at Vegeta, who didn't seem very happy, again.

"What do I need to explain now? The mysteries of the universe?"

"No, the mysteries of your mind. Why in the world did you bring that FEMALE to my house?"

"What did she do to you?" Piccolo cracked his neck and turned his entire body around to face the much shorter male.

"Nothing." Vegeta growled. "I'm just wondering what you're planning on doing with her now that you've got her? Bulma's all over her and has no time to fix my gravity chamber anymore, so I'm putting all the blame on you."

"Of course you would. Don't worry about her, I'm not sure what I'm doing with her next but it won't matter to you. All that matters next really is what she wants to do. Unless of course she decides to stay at 'your' house, then of course it'd involve you." Piccolo smirked at the saiyans frustration with that answer.

"Alright fine then Namek. But you should know she's out of the house now, has been for about an hour. It's been fairly peaceful but if she really wants to stay there she should. I guess she couldn't handle the stress." Without waiting for a response Vegeta blasted up into the air, leaving Piccolo behind.

"Where in the hell could she have gone?" Piccolo blasted off, his senses heightened to try and find her.

"This looks like a good spot." Tsuno walked over to a waterfall and smiled, taking her shoes off and stepping behind it. "Perfect, a cave behind water." Tsuno smiled and sat on a rock. "The perfect place, just for me." She closed her eyes and pulled her legs close, tucking them under her. "I wish everyone on this stupid planet would leave me alone." She scoffed. "Everyone so far is stubborn and rude."

Tsuno stood up and put her hand under the waterfall. "Cold. This planets always cold." She shook her head. "What a dumb place, I shouldn't even be here. I should be with my friends... Dead." Tsuno's ears twitched and she perked up. "Who the?" She heard someone coming closer, quickly she looked through the water and cringed a little when she saw Vegeta.

"Tsuno I can sense you're back there." He landed by the water and stared at the falls. "You better come out, Bulma has been looking all over the place for you with no home of finding you." Tsuno sighed and come out from behind the falls. "There. Now come back to the house before Bulma tries to kill someone."

"I don't want to go back right now." She muttered. "There's too much there, I'm not used to that many things happening to me at once."

"I understand that feeling." He grunted. Tsuno rolled her eyes and went back behind the water fall. "Come on!" Vegeta flew over and went through, the shook the water out of his hair. "Listen if I don't return with you after finding you I'm gonna have two people up my ass, and I don't want that. Now come on."

"Shove off. We're in a bet right now and if you use brute force on me to take me back home, isn't that saying there's no way you're strong other than force?"

"The bet doesn't count outside of the house." He walked over to her and picked her up, slinging her quickly over his shoulder. "Now shut up."

"Put me down!" Tsuno reached down and slapped the back of his leg so it buckled forwards and he stumbled. She squirmed out of his reach and growled.

"So you want to fight then huh?"

"If that's what you want then of course. I did learn a little bit of self defense, I'm not entirely weak."

"Against someone like me you would be." Vegeta smirked and Tsuno rushed forwards, aiming and punching his gut, Vegeta quickly put his hand down and grabbed her own. "What should I get if I win?"

"I don't know, but if I win, I wanna do whatever I want to you."

"Fine, and if I win you'll just come home peacefully." Tsuno nodded.

"Sounds fine to me." She quickly ducked down and spun her legs around, tripping Vegeta. Vegeta caught himself on his hands and kicked at her head, quickly she ducked, then stood up and swung her leg into the air, slamming it down into the ground next to him.

"Well well. You know a little, but not enough to do any REAL damage!" Vegeta grabbed her leg and twisted it around, making her fall next to him.

"I thought you'd be softer on girls."

"I don't care what you are, we're fighting anyway." He smiled and pushed his knee into her back, grinding it in.

"Nngh-" Tsuno grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, figuring out a way to win this. She moved her leg around slowly, then in one swift move, swung it forwards and then back, right into his crotch.

"AUGH" Vegeta tensed up and let her go. "That was a dirty."

"Yeah well now you can't move, I'd say that's a win for me." Tsuno crossed her arms and smiled.

"As if I'd lose to you without such a cheap shot."

"Now I can do what I want." She thought for a moment and picked him up with ease, setting him on a rock. "First I'm gonna bandage you up, you're a mess." Tsuno smiled and rubbed his leg gently, then hovered her hand above it for a moment before a bright light shone between her hand and his knee.

"So you're a healer?"

"As usual, what did you think I was a fighter? No I can heal, it's very simple to learn if you chose to not fight of course." She shrugged. "Your knee buckled of course so I figured I'd start there."

"Hn. Good place to start, if I was walking with a limp how would I explain I got beaten by a healer."

"With a cheap shot according to you." Tsuno chuckled and looked at his face. "You're always so angry, you need to relax."

"How in the world can I relax? Bulma will kill me if I come home-" He stopped mid sentence and looked down to see Tsuno removing his pants. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Healing your puny ass dick. You think I'm gonna let you go home with a sore dick and explain THAT one to Bulma?" She smiled and hovered her hand over his crotch. "You'd be dead before you could say anything." Vegeta only grunted a response, as he felt the warmth of the healing energy flood into him, almost pleasurable enough for him to feel aroused by it.

"Well is that all you wanted to do? Kick my ass then heal what YOU did to me?" Tsuno laughed.

"Oh no that's not it at all. Trust me, I'm still going to win that strength thing too, and you're going to be begging by the end of it."

"You just said you aren't a warrior."

"I told you, strength comes in ways other than fighting." Tsuno placed a hand gently on his cock and stroked her fingers along it. "It can come in a lot of ways. And if you want to find out about them, you're gonna have to find me again." Tsuno giggled before turning and sprinting out of the cave behind the falls, she gathered her energy and blasted off into the sky, leaving Vegeta behind.

"Find her again." He muttered, standing and pulling his pants up, he left the cave and looked around. "She's got little to no energy. Damn." He smirked. "She's good." He flew into the air and flew off, trying to find this 'oh so strong' opponent.


End file.
